Sentimientos confusos
by Iggiko
Summary: —Alice vamos, lo siento. Sabes que simplemente no lo aguantó, si la gente me mira mal yo... —¿Por qué debería importarme? ¿Acaso tú te preocupas por cómo me siento yo? Cada vez que te apartas de mi por una mala mirada, cuando me sueltas la mano por un estúpido comentario, ¿te has parado a pensar en cómo me hace sentir?


El sol se encontraba en todo lo alto y sus rayos caían sobre mí con fuerza, tostando con ello mi delicada piel blanca, prueba irrefutable de mi larga espera. Comprobaba el reloj cada cinco minutos mientras me debatía entre la decepción y la rabia, ya llevaba más de una hora esperando. Miles de personas atravesaban la plaza; pandillas de niños, mujeres que volvían de la compra, ejecutivos que había terminado su jornada laboral. A menudo me fijaba en ellos, era entretenido ver a la gente absorta en sus pensamientos, caminando casi por inercia con el recorrido perfectamente calculado en su mente. Pero mi diversión siempre se veía interrumpida por alguna parejita de enamorados, verlos tan acaramelados y cariñosos me repateaba el estomago. Lo que sentía era en parte envidia y en parte…no sé. ¿Tristeza quizás?

Diez minutos más tarde, ya estaba completamente harta.

—Nunca debí haberme hecho ilusiones.

Me levanté del banco donde estaba, más decidida que nunca a marcharme, cuando de repente alguien me tomó por la muñeca. El suave roce de su piel con la mía bastó para darme cuenta de quien se trataba, cómo consecuencia mi cuerpo se dejó arrastrar sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Me había bloqueado, podía haberme esperado cualquier cosa, pero no eso. Para cuando volví a estar consciente me encontraba en un apestoso callejón, lo suficientemente apartado como para que nadie nos viese. Y frente a mí, ella. La muchacha por la que tanto había esperado, aquella cuya mejilla deseaba golpear y besar al mismo tiempo. Emily, mi novia.

— ¿A dónde ibas? Creo que habíamos quedado— espetó ella molesta.

— Exacto, habíamos quedado. En pasado, porque ya hace una hora de eso— le reclamé.

—He llegado puntual, sólo estaba esperando a que no hubiera tanta gente. He estado a unos cuantos pasos de ti todo el tiempo.

—Eres increíble. No te soporto, me voy— finalicé. No quería ni verla, sentía que en cualquier momento se me escaparía la mano y acabaría por abofetear aquel delicado rostro. Por desgracia, Emily no parecía estar por la labor de terminar aquella conversación.

—Alice vamos, lo siento. Sabes que simplemente no lo aguantó, si la gente me mira mal yo...

—¿Por qué debería importarme? ¿Acaso tú te preocupas por cómo me siento yo? Cada vez que te apartas de mi por una mala mirada, cuando me sueltas la mano por un estúpido comentario, ¿te has parado a pensar en cómo me hace sentir? ¡No, no lo haces! ¡Porque estás más atenta de lo que diga la gente que de tu novia!

—Pero yo te quiero...

—¿Que significa querer para ti, Emily? Porque si por querer te refieres a hacer daño, no tenemos la misma definición de querer.

—¡Alice, yo te quiero! ¡Te quiero de verdad!

—¡Deja de repetirlo! Pareciera que intentas convencerte a ti misma —respiré hondo, intentaba desatar el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta— Ya no me valen tus palabras, no cuando los hechos me demuestran otra cosa. Te he comprendido hasta el cansancio, ahora es tú turno de comprender que me has perdido.

—No, no me hagas esto...— en sus ojos se desató una tormenta y las lágrimas comenzaron fluir sin compasión, golpeando una por una mi cansado corazón. Me odiaba al pensar que hasta hacía poco provocaba un brillo especial en su mirada, el cual me tenía completamente enamorada. Ahora aquel brillo se había perdido en un mar de tristeza, en el que pronto yo también me perdería.

Me di la vuelta, no quería que viera que estaba a punto de llorar, y comencé a caminar. Con cada paso destruía toda nuestra historia, nuestro amor había perdido contra el miedo. Qué le importaba a la sociedad que fuésemos dos chicas, sí queriéndonos no hacíamos daño a nadie. No estábamos enfermas como muchos decían, la única enfermedad que apestaba las calles era la ignorancia. El temor al qué dirán estaba alejando a la persona que quería de mi, ¿por qué no me dejaba ayudarla? Sí en vez de rechazarme me hubiera dejado hablar, lo sabría. Yo era capaz de protegerla de todo aquello, entre mis brazos no tenía porque tener miedo de ser ella misma. Pero Emily lo había olvidado, como si yo ya no pintará nada. Y eso me fastidiaba, merecíamos ser felices. ¿Acaso no nos queríamos lo suficiente? Emily había sido mi primer gran amor, así como yo el suyo. Ahora años de amistad y de vivencias se perdían en aquella tarde calurosa, quizás el sol terminase por evaporar nuestros sentimientos. Al menos así no nos dolería tanto. A punto estuve de cruzar la plaza, pero Emily me lo impidió. Tan sumergida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, ella me estaba persiguiendo y había acabado por abalanzarse sobre mí. Allí frente a todos, las dos permanecíamos acostadas en el suelo, mirándonos con una amarga mezcla de tristeza y rabia. Ambas odiábamos está situación, pero sólo nosotras éramos las responsables de acabar con dicha tortura.

Aún tiradas en el suelo, Emily se abrazó con fuerza a mi cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

—Alice, ayúdame. Soy una cobarde y sé que no merezco quererte. Pero lo hago, sé que lo sabes. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, pensar en el que dirán me hace sentir la peor persona de este mundo. Sin embargo, soy consciente del daño que te he hecho y eso es lo que verdaderamente me hace verme como una persona detestable —sus uñas se clavaron en mi cintura—. Si ya no me quieres lo entenderé, no tengo derecho de reclamar nada. Pero si aún sientes algo por mí, por favor no me dejes. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, la persona con la que he compartido mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón, la única que puede espantar mis miedos. Alice, mi Alice aun quiero ser tu princesa en apuros. Te lo ruego, no sueltes mi mano. Te necesito, siempre te he necesitado.

Un rayo irrumpió en el cielo, sin darme cuenta las nubes había convertido aquel día soleado en un principio de tormenta. La gente de la plaza parecía haber salido de su ensimismamiento y ahora se hallaba aglomerada a nuestro alrededor. Cientos de miradas de asombro, asco, horror, miedo, envidia y curiosidad se posaron sobre mí. Un escalofrío ascendió por mi espina dorsal, seguramente mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas en conjunto con el resto de mi cara. ''Esto es lo que Emily debe sentir'', pensé, e inconscientemente me aferre al cálido cuerpo de mi novia. Como una gorra de acero, aquellas miradas pesaban toneladas sobre mi cabeza. Me sentía como una niña pequeña, queriendo esconderme rápidamente bajo las faldas de mi madre, la presión se volvía insostenible con cada segundo transcurrido. Entonces como por inercia, Emily y yo nos tomamos de la mano, como solíamos hacer de pequeñas cuando los nervios nos atacaban. Siempre habíamos afrontado los problemas juntas, nos apoyábamos la una a la otra y nuestras manos se volvían inseparables. Como si de aquel pequeño vinculo dependiera que nuestras fuerzas flaquearan o no, el sentirnos conectadas era suficiente para levantar el mundo sobre nuestros hombros.

―Nunca, te soltaré. Lo prometo.

Tras oír mis palabras, Emily abrió los ojos y me miró expectante.

―Me parece que va a llover.

Ambas reímos. Entonces otro rayo partió el silencio reinante entre nuestros espectadores y comenzaron los murmullos. Sonrientes y llenas de seguridad, nos levantamos. No me pude controlar y abracé a Emily con desesperación, atrayéndola contra mí como si a esta estuviera a punto de tragársela un agujero negro. Me gustaría decir que lo hacía para darle confianza, pero en realidad era yo la que en ese momento necesitaba sentirla a mi lado. Tan fugazmente como aparecieron el miedo y el temor, se marcharon con el rabo entre las piernas. La lluvia comenzó y aquel tumulto de personas por fin pareció dispersarse. Emily y yo permanecíamos de pie, abrazadas y con nuestros dedos entrelazados. El agua se encargaba de limpiar nuestros corazones, arrastrando consigo toda duda hacía lo que sentíamos. Bañadas por la naturaleza nos sentíamos bendecidas y protegidas, como si desde allí arriba alguien nos estuviera susurrando ''no tengáis miedo''.

―Si cierro los ojos nada puede hacerme daño, porque incluso mis oído están resguardados por los latidos de tu corazón. Ahora lo entiendo, no hay nada que temer si estás conmigo. Te quiero, Alice.

― Hay que ver lo que has tardado en darte cuenta, princesa ―dije en tono burlón mientras tomaba delicadamente su barbilla. En el suave roce de nuestros labios quedó grabada la naturaleza de aquel sentimiento, el amor inocente y puro de dos chicas. Porque no importaba quien se opusiera o lo que dijeran, el mundo desaparecía cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos. De que servía la aprobación de la gente, si comparado con una sonrisa suya no tenía valor alguno. Si algún día llegarían a comprendernos o no, no era nuestro problema, éramos felices y lo seguiríamos siendo mientras entendiéramos una cosa: la felicidad depende de uno mismo, no de los demás. No recuerdo cuando tiempo duro aquel besó que lo cambió todo, si fueron unos segundos o una eternidad ya no está en mi conocimiento. Lo único que sí sé es que ni entonces ni ahora me importo el tiempo, a su lado incluso aquel ambiguo factor resultaba un potente aliado. Porque así fueran dos segundos, o dos vidas enteras, nada tenía más claro que eran momentos que deseaba pasar al lado de Emily. Para bien o mal, sería ella quien tomaría mi mano y caminaría conmigo. En el ayer, en el hoy y en el mañana.


End file.
